


TavRoxy Fill for Dogslug

by Jelliheart (Jellibeebee)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeebee/pseuds/Jelliheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request 5 by Dogslug</p>
<p>"These two are a pair that I haven't really considered until today, but I love the two characters separately. I'm all about them being flushed or pale, because both of them are so sweet and I think I could see Roxy being tender (almost motherly) and very sweet to Tavros, which is something the poor boy could definitely use. Honestly I'm down for anything involving them. M to Explicit stuff is great, but so is tamer stuff and honestly I'm not terribly picky. Canon, AU, whatever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TavRoxy Fill for Dogslug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogslug/gifts).



Pale TavRoxy for Dogslug


End file.
